Who Do You Love But Don't Say?
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Los detalles minúsculos planteados sobre a quien esta observando y al mismo tiempo lo sabe, es posible enamorarse de esa persona aun cuando sea diferente pero... ¿Por qué exactamente lo ama?#DickDami#BruceWally#TimDami#Genderbender#RelacionesHeterosexualesyHomosexuales#Genderbender#Viajesinterdimensionales#Escenasparamayoresdeedad


**Hola.**

 **Esto forma parte de una pequeña historia planeada para mucho más a futuro, por lo cual aún no está realmente lista pero servirá como un previo para colocarnos en contexto. Ya dependiendo de todo puede que suba una continuación aquí o bien en una sección distinta.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El brillar de sus ojos, el color inolvidable no había duda. Todo cuanto pudo procesar su cerebro murió ante la simple imagen frente suyo, el golpeteo de su corazón contra el pecho no ayudaba a calmarse, estaba seguro que nadie en la habitación notaria sus nervios ya que se encontraban igual o más sorprendidos. - ¿Continuaran mirándome o van a preguntarlo de una vez? - el hormigueo recorrió su espina dorsal a penas escucho su voz, ruda pero aguda quizás ronca por usarla en un tono más que grave. Trago pesadamente saliva hasta que noto a Bruce aclararse la garganta con una suave tos y con la más impermutable de las facciones procedió. - ¿Magia o portal? - dio un par de opciones a las cuales preferentemente no dio respuesta, solo el levantar de sus hombros - ¿No sabes?

\- No lo recuerdo. Estaba yendo a conseguir ingredientes y de la nada escuche los gritos de Grayson - el mencionado parpadeo apenas escucho su nombre, ¿Que había estado haciendo antes? Ni el mismo recordaba su mente se ocupaba de estar completamente atenta a la persona que se negaba a proporcionarles datos necesarios para buscar alguna aparente solución. - Qué asco - soltó con desdén abrazando su cuerpo y colocándose en perfil - Me estas desnudando con la mirada, que bajo caes Grayson.

\- ¡¿Que?! - cuestiono indignado, sintiendo un aura de muerte muy cerca, giro un poco el rostro para enfrentar los celos paternos de Bruce. - ¡NO ES LO QUE CREES! ES DAMIAN POR AMOR DE DIOS, ES MI HERMANO. – con su voz aumentada en algunos decibeles, aprecio la sonrisa burlona de su visitante extra dimensional, no había duda se trataba de él/ella.

\- Primero mi nombre no es Damian y segundo no soy tu hermano Grayson, tendrás suerte el día que te reconozca como parte de mi vínculo familiar, eres menos que un simple subalterno de mi Padre. – menosprecio y adjetivos superiores a la edad del presente lo señalaban completamente para saber que se trataba del hijo de Bruce Wayne. Aclaro su garganta, acomodando algunos mechones de cabello que se revelaban de su peinado alisado en una coleta. – Mi nombre es Dalila Wayne, como pueden notar por mis características en desarrollo soy completamente una mujer estoy por cumplir los 18 años y ciertamente no son las personas con quienes he estado viviendo los últimos años.

* * *

En la cocina Alfred atendía a "Dalila" sirviéndole té de hierbas con algunos suaves bollos dulces y galletas de chispas, eso consideraba un punto a favor de que no se trataba de una broma o truco por parte de Damian, normalmente no se llenaba con la repostería del mayordomo considerándolo solo como infantil pero "ella" en cierto modo parecía disfrutarlo aun cuando un ligero brillo nostálgico pasaba por su mirada. – Particularmente solo obtengo pedidos escasos en azúcar de su contraparte masculina, Señorita Dalila, es agradable ver que en alguna otra dimensión mi comida es apreciada. – sin respuesta verbal, la de cabello oscuros asintió tomando otra galleta.

\- No tengo un gusto por lo dulce Pennyworth hasta hace unos meses no probaba nada de esto – levanto un bollo relleno de nata – pero madre creyó que sería bueno darle una oportunidad, solo eso. – aquella palabras sobresalto a los dos hombres dentro de la cocina, cambiando un mensaje silencio entre ellos intentando no llamar la atención de la chica por esa bizarra nueva información, ¿Talia diciéndole que probara la comida de Alfred?, ¿podría ser posible que Bruce se casara con la mujer a cargo de la Liga de los Asesinos?

Antes de siquiera comenzar con el interrogatorio, Bruce entro a la cocina cortando una comunicación con la Liga, ya en otros momentos han tenido a viajeros dimensionales, pero aquellos aparatos fueron desmantelados previniendo usos que implicaran la dominación o alteración del equilibrio entre tierras, tomaría unos meses reunir lo necesario para abrir un portal y establecer el par de coordenadas exactas.

\- Por el momento te quedaras dentro de la Mansión y sin patrullaje, ¿entendido? - una orden directa a la que Dalila asintió sin dar pelea, extraño si le preguntaban a cualquiera. – En tu mundo no...

\- Lo hacía – explico, moviendo los restos del té en su taza – hace un tiempo que deje eso y las razones son personales además si lo explicara no sería un factor relevante a discernir, padre. Me refiero ¿a quién espera ver a Robin con cabello largo y pechos? – tal astucia se ganó una tos incomoda por Bruce y una suave risa por parte de Richard, tenía un punto pero si recordaba a Cassandra tal vez no sería tan raro. – Dejando de lado el cambio de género, ¿Crees poder mantener un enlace de comunicación buscando la onda de frecuencia en video para contactar con mi dimensión? – Alfred y Richard parpadearon ante la petición sumamente extraña, además de su extensa explicación, que si no fuera por su tiempo al lado del hombre protector de Gotham no habría rescatado la clave en dos palabras "video llamada". Damian jamás se contactaría con ellos, solo buscaría la forma de solucionarlo por su cuenta o con los medios a su disposición pero no en un tono tan necesitado de mostrar que se encontraba a salvo. ¿A quién podría comunicarse con tal urgencia?

\- Es posible pero difícil no sin un receptor para que codifique del otro lado los parámetros necesarios. – fue el turno de Bruce, notando una sombra en los ojos de la chica. Dejo escapar un suspiro frotando su cuello – Conectare con el satélite de Wayne Inc. y la Watchtower su potencia de recepción es mayor que usando solo la computadora en la cueva. – Dalila asintió, tomando un sorbo a su té y mostrando una subida en la comisura de sus labios. Definitivamente no era como Damian en pequeños detalles.

* * *

La expresión en el rostro de Tim se trataba de una especial mezcla entre la vergüenza, la ira y la sorpresa, escuchando fuertes risas a su lado reconocidas por Jason, con un Richard frente suyo sosteniendo a la chica de cabellos oscuros y mirada asesina para lanzarse encima del otro par. – P-pensé que... eran falsas. – se excusó Timothy bajando la mirada y moviendo temblorosamente las articulaciones de sus manos, aun podía sentir la suavidad del pecho. Jason reía a carcajadas por el acto tan puritano y virginal de su compañero en patrullajes, no era como si la Antonia femenina fuese un gran secreto, pero notarla por tocar un par de mini pechos era un asunto completamente distinto, tendría suficiente material para molestarlo durante algunos meses.

No era otra cosa que una pequeña visita rutinaria para firmar de sus últimos hallazgos de la noche anterior y un nuevo caso de desarrollo de drogas alucinógenas y últimos avistamientos de The Scarecrow que posiblemente se relacionaban con esas drogas que como efecto secundarios inducían a los usuarios en un total estado epiléptico y algunos con secuelas de constantes pesadillas hasta el punto de suicidarse para detener tales visiones. Grande fue su sorpresa que al cruzar por el umbral y esperar en la sala se toparan con la imagen de una joven dama en una vestido veraniego amarillo de falda por sobre las rodillas con decorados florales pequeños, guaraches a juego con suela baja y una coleta baja dejando libres algunos cabellos como parte de un fleco, por un momento Tim se sintió atraído por tal belleza inesperada hasta que un análisis del siempre ilustre Jason Todd lo saco del hechizo revelándolo como "el mocoso del demonio". Entre bromas de travestismo, apuestas pérdidas o una misión de infiltración, Dalila planeaba marcharse no deseando escuchar más estupideces, hasta que Jason señalo el abultamiento del pecho como una broma sobre el poco relleno que se metió, Tim siguiendo "el juego" toco a Dalila en esa zona amasando para demostrar su punto. La cara sonrojada y el fuerte golpe soltadp por Dalila les mostro que no se trataba de una broma y con Richard llegando en el momento después de la reacción se apresuró a sujetarla antes de que eso terminara en masacre.

\- ¡TE MATARE DRAKE!, ¡TOMARE TUS BOLAS Y LAS EXTIRPARA Y HARE QUE TE LAS TRAGUES Y TENDRÁS EL MISMO MISERABLE DESTINO TODD!

\- JAJAJAJA, la chica tiene agallas. - comento Jason gozando del momento, quizás una fotografía hubiera durado más pero eso no se compararía al aun catatónico Timothy Drake que miraba sus manos con el horror parecido al de haber matado a uno de esos villanos ocasionales con reservaciones en Arkham. Con fuertes palmadas en la espalda de Tim, Jason consiguió regresarlo al presente. - Tranquilo, no es como si fueras a casarte con el pequeño demonio luego de casi abusar sexualmente de él.

\- JASON! - reclamaron Richard y Tim al mismo tiempo, momento que aprovecho Dalila liberándose de su captor y acertando una fuerte patada en la entrepierna a Tim, pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron de los ojos azules sosteniéndose de la zona atacada; a penas una sonrisa de Red Hood por la escena y sin preverlo cuando sintió el peso de sus bromas en el lugar específicamente anatómico para tener a sus testículos.

\- Auch! - Richard sostuvo su parte viril compartiendo el dolor de los otros dos retorcidos en el suelo. - ¡DALI!

\- Otra palabra Grayson y serás el siguiente en la lista para no donar esperma a alguna incauta mujer. - señalo con su dedo índice y frunciendo el ceño, dando la apariencia de toda una asesina y experta en el combate, soplo sobre algunos de sus cabellos, dando media vuelta y encaminándose a la cueva, esperando que su padre finalmente tuviera éxito con esos parámetros y algoritmos.

* * *

Con brazos cruzados sentada en una silla dispuesta por Alfred su vista se centraba en la estática de la pantalla, movía con prisa su pie derecho contra el suelo, dos semanas para conseguir todo el equipo de comunicación, tres días para anclar con el satélite de la empresa y otra semana para usar la potencia de la Watchtower y ahora apenas y si lograba descifrar los algoritmos que por lo menos le daban esos movimientos desordenados de imagen; el punto positivo es que las coordenadas serían mucho más sencillas de establecer con el portal funcionado.

Descruzo los brazo llevando las manos hasta el dobladillo de su falda, no se trataba de la ansiedad por volver o estar con ellos, su verdadera razón se encontraba al lado de una mujer que llamaba madre y que se supone no debería ser el caso, por lo menos ella no pensó en desecharla cuando se presentó una situación que supero sus propias expectativas. La frustración y humillación palparon por cada centímetro de su piel hasta hervir en una rabia inhumana que desapareció luego de resolver algunos casos, meter en prisión unos ladrones cualquiera y otros que no demostraban ser un desafío para Robin. Todo estuvo bien... hasta el día en que se decidió su destino luego de cumplir 17 años.

 _"Nunca escuche tal estupidez más grande" - reclamo la joven aun en sus prendas de vigilancia - "¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Brown, Gordon y yo?, siempre ha sido un peligro. No veo como esto pueda ser..."_

 _"Entiende que es por tu bien" - explico uno de los presentes mostrando en su rostro una seriedad pocas veces vislumbrada - "Jamás puedes volver a pasar por algo como eso"_

 _"¡JODETE GRAYSON!, ¿Desdé cuando eres un hombre tan chapado a la antigua?, ¿O prefieres machista?, porque me estas demostrando que no eres más que un idiota"_

 _"SUFICIENTE" - ordeno Bruce interponiéndose en el medio de la discusión que desde el momento en que fue planteada la retirada temprana de Robin ya presentía. - "No existe peros, ni comparaciones. Honestamente no tenía planteado esto a gran escala pero luego de discutirlo con Dick es claro que continuar usando esa capa solo implica que arriesgues tu integridad" - los ojos de la joven se dilataron casi al sentir las lágrimas de frustración cosquilleando por salir. Mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta sangrar, se arrancó el antifaz, desprendió la capa y chaleco, arrojo guantes y deshizo las botas quedando solo con las partes negras cubriéndola._

 _"¡ES TODO SUYO! Sería mejor si me hubiera quedado con madre" - salió de la cueva subiendo por las escaleras. Ambos hombres solo suspiraron, esto no salió como estaba planeado._

 _"Ella tiene razón, son un par de estúpidos" - finalmente hablo la cuarta persona, levantándose de su lugar en la silla de Batman. Con cuidado sostuvo su vientre y camino quedando rente a Bruce - "Cuidarla está bien pero arrancarle de tajo algo que ustedes le dieron es casi lo mismo a desconocerla como parte de la familia." - con eso dicho se encamino para intentar consolar a Dalila._

\- ¡POR AMOR DE DIOS BRUCE, DIME QUE ESTO ESTA FUNCIONANDO! - chillo una peculiar voz femenina. Dalila levanto la vista encontrándose con que la imagen se hacía nítida en la pantalla, estuvo por tropezar con sus propios pies pero llego a un lado de su padre. Un par de códigos introducidos, aumentar la calidad de la cámara y centrarla, la dueña de la voz volvió a chillar, pegando su cara a la lente. - ¡SI ESTAS BIEN!, ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? - pregunto con lágrimas prominentes y una nariz escurriendo. Dalila no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

\- ¿Sabes cuan ridícula te vez en este momento?, ¿West como haces para denigrar el buen apellido Wayne de mi padre? - rio la chica, logrando un regaño del otro lado, pero también un grito y objetos caídos detrás de ellos. La pelirroja centro su atención intentando averiguar que era aquello, por su parte Dalila y Bruce se giraron encontrando a un Wally West dejando caer una perfecta charola con sándwiches, Dick apuntando en consternación la pantalla y a Alfred recién bajando intentando comprender porque los aperitivos estaban regados.

\- ¿ESE ES WALLY? -puntualizo Richard, moviendo su rostro de su mejor amigo presente a la imagen de la computadora. El pelirrojo no estaba mejor al apreciar una versión femenina suya que al parecer... ¿denigraba el apellido Wayne? - D-dali q-que-

\- Grayson, deja de sorprenderte por cada pequeño detalle. Ni siquiera padre sobre reaccionó cuando le dije - Richard cambio un mensaje silencioso con Bruce, recibiendo solo una ceja levantada como si fuera de lo más normal. - ¿Qué?, no esperabas que tu mejor amigo este casado con mi Padre en otra dimensión y tenga casi siete meses de embarazo.

\- ¿QUÉ WALLY ESTA QUÉ?

\- ¡QUÉ YO QUÉ!

* * *

La mujer al otro lado de la pantalla ladeo su rostro confundida apenas captando su conversación, preocupada de que la señal se perdiera giro a ver a su esposo encontrando una pequeña nota de misión imprevista. Refunfuño, arrugando el papel entre sus manos. Primero su hija de sangre desaparece y ahora él.

\- ¡BRUCE!

\- ¿Finalmente contactaste? - dejo su rabiata al apreciar a su nueva compañía, su humor cambio inmediatamente sonriendo cálidamente - Esto sigue siendo incomodo West.

\- Oh vamos Damian, Dalila a veces me dice madre, tú también puedes hacerlo.

\- Yo no apostaría por ello. - la mujer rio, señalando un espacio a su lado esperando a que le respondieran. Damian aceptó la invitación recargando un codo apoyando su barbilla sobre la mano alzada - Ese niño dentro tuyo... ¿la reemplazara? - la sombra en su voz podía sentirse. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y negó acariciando su vientre en comprensión. - Este solo es tu hermano Damian, bueno de Dalila y tuyo, pero jamás los reemplazaría. - sin moverse de su lugar noto como la mano de la mujer se posaba sobre la suya en un gesto empático y compresivo, por un momento quiso reír, aquella versión suya se volvió demasiado sentimental con una figura materna como esta, posiblemente... envidiaba algo de esa conexión...

\- Lo único es que no podre ver la cara consternada de Grayson y West cuando se enteren. - le pelirroja a su lado rio, apoyando la idea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Así terminamos otra más de estas locas historias.**

 **Si no tiene mucho DickDami, pero es algo obvio para dónde va la idea en general... creo.**

 **Aunque igual me divertí con el momento de enamoramiento de Tim por Damian mujer, tal vez meta más de esos, no sé. Jajajaja.**

 **Este pequeño One-shot ha sido divertido.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y recuerden...**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.


End file.
